What If
by JennieJane
Summary: What if Vegeta-sei wasn't destroyed? What if Freiza never knew about the saiyans' planet? Will Vegeta's life become better? Or will it change for the worse? All these questions are left unanswered… until now. This is my first A/U, plz read! : )
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm back with another story! Hope I get positive feedback on this one too! : )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1: Birth of a Saiyan Prince

To say King Vegeta was nervous was an understatement. His mate, Juumara, was in labor for twelve hours straight, and that was too long for giving birth to a saiyan child. 'The doctors are starting to worry that she might not make it… And then I will lose my mate and the mother of my child!' he thought unpleasantly, 'How humorous! I am a saiyan king able to destroy entire planets with the flick of my hand, yet I am helpless to save my own family!'

He started pacing back and forth, waiting for the inevitable news to come. After what seemed like eternity, a doctor called Malaka entered the room holding the saiyan king. However, the king's overwhelming thoughts seemed to make him lose his concentration. Malaka cleared his throat gaining the king's attention.

"Congratulations, my king! Your mate has given birth to a healthy boy!" the doctor informed happily, and the king let out a sigh of relief that stopped short when he remembered his mate's condition. "And Juumara? Is she alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "The queen will be okay, your majesty. She just needs some rest and she'll be alright!" the doctor reassured, "Now, if you would please follow me to meet the prince?" The king nodded as he gestured for the doctor to lead the way.

The duo walked through the many hallways of the castle until they reached the infant's room. The doctor opened the door, and the king strode in. As if sensing his father's presence, Little Vegeta woke up from his slumber, and looked the man, that looked exactly like him, up and down.

Then, the prince blabbered meaninglessly, as if telling the king what happened to him during that day. And the king did something he usually didn't do. The king smiled at his son, silently promising him to keep him out of harm's way.

_Five years later…_

Prince Vegeta, though only a child of five, was a strong young boy. He amazed even his father with his growing power in such a short time. However, every person has his good points and bad ones, and Prince Vegeta was not an exception.

'No one would ever know what I did to the elites!' he thought with childish glee as he stood behind the door waiting for his mischievous act to take its effect. "What the…?! Why does this taste like soap?!" yelled an elite after drinking a bit of his water. "You're lucky it tastes like soap! Mine tastes like crap!" shouted another, spitting whatever he just drank.

Vegeta was giggling at the annoyed shouts and yells he heard from inside. That was until he heard the constant tap of a foot right in front of him. Knowing who would be standing there, he put his best innocent face on, and said, "Hi Mother!"

Juumara looked disapprovingly at her only child. This was one of the many tricks he pulled on people. Hanging a person upside down in the forest for three days, putting itching powder in the second-class soldiers' clothes, you name it! And this was the newest addition to the collection.

The queen sighed and grabbed her son's hand, leading him to his room. "Change your clothes! You have to be in the study hall in an hour! Understand?" the youngster nodded and strolled into his room while his mother went back to the elites to apologize for her son's act.

'Kids… How can anyone live without them?' she thought as she walked down the hall to the prince's room to make sure that he isn't pulling another stunt.

Author's Notes: I'm not good at pranks, I know… but I did try… oh well…

Plz read and review! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I would love to thank 3picDragonBall for reading all of my stories! I would also like to thank krikanalo for being the first reviewer of this story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2: Learning to Hate

Vegeta had just returned from another boring History class. He didn't understand why he had to take this just because he was the prince! None of the other saiyans his age studied what he did! 'When does this all end?' he thought in dismay. Being the prince he is, he had to know all what happened since the saiyans came to Planet Plant until it was named Vegeta-sei courtesy of the king who led the army to victory in the saiyan-tuffle war. And that alone had to be at least a hundred years!

He entered his room and lied down on his huge bed attempting to take a nap. However, just as he was about to close his eyes, an urgent knock on his door commenced. He sighed, "Come in!"

A very nervous Nappa opened the door, "This better be important Nappa!" the ten-year-old bellowed from his seated position on the bed. "Prince Vegeta, your father is waiting for you in the throne room." Nappa informed. The prince jumped off of his bed and hurried towards the desired location.

Once he got there, he knocked politely before entering the room, giving a slight bow to the king. King Vegeta cleared his throat as he pondered a good way to put what is to come, "As you have noticed, our technology is not very advanced, so we need people with brains to enhance it. Therefore, you must search for those people and bring them back here, with or without their acceptance."

The younger of the two seemed somewhat astonished. After all these years of staying in the castle, he is finally going out! And to another planet too! Unlike other saiyans, the prince is not allowed to socialize with people outside the palace, so Vegeta has lived practically all his life without seeing the outside of his planet.

"You will leave tomorrow at 5 in the morning." the king informed, dismissing his son. However, the king decided that it was best not to inform him of the true reason to send his son on this search. The king had two sons, Vegeta, the strongest and oldest of the two, and Tarble, his youngest son and weakest saiyan child that has ever lived. The king knew that the two were close, just like brothers should be, and he didn't want to face trouble when he sent Tarble to another planet to get stronger, worthy of called a saiyan prince.

To say Vegeta was excited was an understatement. He was finally leaving the castle! "Are you ready yet?" came the weak voice of the queen as she made her way towards her eldest's room. "Yes, mother. But you shouldn't have come all the way here just to make sure of that. I'm not a baby anymore." He said, making his mother chuckle lightly, the chuckles quickly turning into coughs. In an instant, Vegeta was at his mother's side, helping her reach her room.

He met his brother half-way there. "Tell me about it when you come back, alright Veggie?" Tarble said as he helped his brother. Vegeta smiled and nodded. However, his brave act didn't fool Tarble one bit. "Don't tell me you're nervous now?" the youngest taunted playfully while the other laughed. His brother always had a way to make him feel better about things.

The two reached their parents' bedroom and carefully put their sick mother on the comfortable bed. Juumara went into another fit of coughs. Tarble scurried towards her, "Mama?" he said worriedly. The queen of all saiyans smiled at her youngest and hugged him with motherly care. Vegeta watched happily, printing the tender scene in his memory. However, he had a sinking feeling that he was never going to see either of the two once he came back. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the unfriendly thoughts. 'It's 4:55, I have to get going.' He thought, excitement quickly overwhelming him. "Good-bye." He said, getting a "See you later" and a "Take care" from the other two.

At 5 am, the prince was in a spaceship ready to take-off. He was going to Earth to bring two scientists Nappa told him about. The trip to Earth will take a year, and during this time, Vegeta will be in statis, not aware of anything around him. Nothing except his thoughts would entertain him.

In the throne room, the king thought of what he would tell his mate when he sent Tarble to another planet. 'Should I tell her the truth or do I make up a lie? She wouldn't want her son to leave just because he's not strong enough! But then again… Juumara will die anytime soon. And once that happens, I will send Tarble away!'

Elsewhere in the castle, Juumara and her son were talking about different topics to pass the time. However, the queen was not giving this all her concentration, 'Vegeta has changed drastically after Tarble's birth. Is it possible that he is that much ashamed of his low power level and love for peace? If that's the case, then it's plausible that he's going to send him away! I cannot let that happen! Tarble is a boy, and he deserves to live his life! I wish that Vegeta sees that before it's too late… I can't let him take my son!' and with that in mind, the queen would try her best to fight the disease and live for as long as she can to protect her son.

In a ship heading to Earth, the mighty prince of the saiyans was having a very bad dream.

_Juumara was walking in the garden followed closely by Tarble. The two were having a lot of fun in the palace's wide space as they played different games. However, not long after they started a game of 'Tag', the queen coughed hoarsely and blood was oozing from between her hand which was covering her mouth. In the background, Tarble's scream for help was heard as the scene changed showing a frightened Tarble running away from a man with pointy hair. Giving the man a closer look, Vegeta could tell that it was none other than the king of all saiyans himself! The king finally caught the scared prince, shoving him into a pod, which was now moving at astounding speed, carrying a struggling prince away from his home planet. _

And that was when Vegeta felt a hate he never did for his father. The man who sent away his brother, not caring about his feelings or his mother's health.

Author's Notes: I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yeah I guess u could say it was a sort of vision, but Vegeta's mother's sickness is the type where one dies in bed due to extreme weakness, not the type that a person dies that way, in this story an external cause made her die.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 3: Arrival and Departure

Vegeta's ship was a few minutes away from Earth, and he was just waking up. 'Whatever I saw during the trip must be a lie. Father would never do that, would he?' he thought, not able to believe the odd nightmare, 'It doesn't matter now, anyways. I have to get these scientists and get back to Vegeta-sei as fast as possible!' With that, Vegeta seated himself on one of the many seats, and waited entering the planet's atmosphere.

In another part of space, a year away from Vegeta's current location, the inhabitants of a red planet were celebrating. The queen was slowly, but surely getting better! Thus, feasts and parties were being held every other night for the queen's health.

However, in a small village, the third-class saiyans were having problems with a child.

"Kakarott! Stop eating all the food! The other saiyans want to eat too, you know!" bellowed Raditz from his place on the long table.

"Sorry, older brother. But I'm hungry!" the saiyan child replied cheerfully. However, the older and bigger saiyans were not happy with the boy's seemingly bottomless pit he calls a stomach.

"Fasha! Come take your brat before I blast him to oblivion!" Bardock shouted angrily when Kakarott took another piece of meat from his plate.

"He's yours too Bardock!" Fasha yelled back just as furiously due to the many complaints she was getting from the other villagers. And so, a lot of trouble was caused in that part of the planet unintentionally by a small, ignorant child.

However, the king's spirits weren't as high. 'She's getting better. That's not good for me! My plan will go to waste if I don't do something about it soon. Tarble is a disgrace to the proud saiyan race! I will not tolerate such weakness in a child! Especially one of my own!' he thought unpleasantly, willing his brain to find a possible scheme that will help him get rid of his son. Then, after some minutes, he found the perfect plan.

In the palace's beautiful garden, a mother and her saiyan child were having a great time.

"Mother! Catch!" the young prince shouted as he sent the ball spiraling towards his mother. The queen caught it with ease and sent it right back at her youngest.

Tarble put his hands up, trying to catch the ball, but the round sphere shot right above his tiny fingers. Tarble laughed and followed the rolling blue ball down the hill. 'This is how he's supposed to live, safe. And with me here to protect him.' The queen thought as she watched him get the ball back and run up the hill.

The ship just touched the blue planet's ground, and a prince came out. The boy looked around him curiously. This planet was nothing like Vegeta-sei. Instead of the red sky of his planet, a blue sky decorated with white clouds was present. Green grass and tall trees were visible around him, unlike the sandy and barren ground of Vegeta-sei. All in all, Earth was beautiful!

Vegeta checked his scouter and found out that the highest power level on this planet was 1000, which was… pathetic. Just as he was getting ready to start his search, he felt something furry cuddling against his foot. He glanced down to find a brown creature looking up at him with big brown eyes. Vegeta blinked twice, scratched his forehead and kneeled to hold the animal. Surprisingly, the creature was happy to be held by him, and it started jumping from one shoulder to the other, tickling Vegeta with his tail.

The saiyan prince decided that he liked the creature, and the creature was plastered on his shoulder, so he thought that it wanted to stay with him. "I wonder what you are…" he said as he started walking aimlessly.

After a couple of minutes, Vegeta found tall buildings and huge stores. 'This must be a city.' On further investigation, Vegeta found a particularly large building and deemed that it was a good way to start his search. As he got near the yellow building, Vegeta could see the writing on it. "Capsule Corporation."

As he looked around, he noticed that before people entered a house, they knocked on the door. He shrugged and did what they did. The animal he got with him was staring intently at the gigantic door and jumped in fear when it suddenly opened revealing a blonde lady.

"Hello, young man! Is there anything you want?" she chirped cheerfully, her high voice making Vegeta's ears hurt.

Vegeta tried to remember the names his father told him to ask for, and said, "I am looking for Dr. Briefs and his daughter, Bulma Briefs. Do you know where I could find them?" The bubbly woman clapped her hands, making Vegeta's newest friend hide behind his shoulder.

"Of course, dear! They're in here! I'm Bulma's mother! My name's Bunny Briefs!" she said as she extended a hand for Vegeta to shake.

"Nice to meet you…" he said as they shook hands.

"Come right in and I'll call them for you, dear!" And with that, Vegeta entered the house and Bunny took him to the living room, where he was left with his friend. The small creature moved around a bit, but then returned to Vegeta and sat right beside him.

"Ooh! A squirrel!" a girly voice said, and soon its owner was visible. Vegeta blushed a bit when he saw the pretty blue-haired girl. The girl sat down on the couch opposite of Vegeta, and started doing weird hand gestures.

"Come here!" she called the squirrel which was now back on Vegeta's shoulder, "How did you catch him?"

Vegeta didn't have an answer to that, the 'squirrel' just came. Fortunately, a man entered the room, stopping the girl's questions.

"Hello! I heard that you wanted to meet us?" the man asked. Vegeta nodded, the girl then exclaimed.

"How rude of me! I didn't even tell you who I am! My name's Bulma! And this is my dad, Daniel Briefs! What's your name?"

Vegeta hesitated, but answered nonetheless, "My name's Vegeta."

"So Vegeta… what do you need?" Dr. Briefs asked skeptically, noticing the weird belt and clothes the boy wore. Vegeta cleared his throat and said confidently.

"I come from a foreign planet, and our technology isn't advanced, so we need smart people like you to help us." The two blue-eyes scientists stared at him strangely.

"So you're from outer space? Prove it." The girl challenged, and Vegeta let loose his tail. However, instead of the shrieks of terror he expected, the two looked at the tail in awe.

"Fine then! I want to go to your planet!" Bulma decided quickly. Dr. Briefs wouldn't send his daughter alone to a foreign planet, so he agreed to go as well. 'Well, that was easy.' Vegeta thought to himself when the two left to pack. In the meantime, he petted his pet, and the small creature started jumping around.

In an hour, the two were ready to go. Bunny was just saying her good-byes when Vegeta got out of the door. He waited patiently for them to finish, he could give them that much as payment. The brown animal clung to his shoulder once again and the duo walked towards him.

"Alright. Where to?" Bulma asked excitedly. However, her eyes widened when she realized that she was going to leave without saying good-bye to her friends! "Wait! I have to see my friends one last time before we go!"

Exactly an hour later, the trio were on their way to the ship.

"So what did you call it?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence. Catching Vegeta's quizzical look, she pointed at the furry squirrel. Vegeta shrugged while Bulma gasped.

"You have to call it something!" she said exasperatedly. Vegeta thought for a moment. What could he call his new friend?

"Erikyuu.*" he said after a moment. Bulma blinked, and then smiled, "Yeah! I like the sound of it!"

The ship was now visible, and the trio got aboard. "The trip is one year long, but we'll be asleep the whole time, so don't worry." Vegeta informed as he set the coordinates to his home planet. 'I can finally get to the bottom of the dream I had once I get home." He thought with confidence.

On Vegeta-sei, the king was working on his plan, and he was bringing some water to his mate.

"Here." He said as he handed her the glass. The queen nodded in thanks and drank all the liquid. The king then went to the bathroom and got rid of the flask containing poison. 'No one will ever know what happened.' He thought while grinning madly.

Author's Notes: I hope u liked this chapter and just to make things clear. Goku wasn't sent to Earth because Bardock sent him there when he saw that Freiza will destroy Vegeta-sei, and Freiza doesn't exist in this story so there was no reason for Bardock to send Goku to Earth.

*Erikyuu: Japanese word that means 'Good Friend'


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I would love to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite my story! Thank u very much! You guys keep me going! : )

3picDragonBall is the new beta-reader for this story! Congratulations!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

_This chapter was beta'd by 3picDragonBall_

Chapter 4: Tell me the Truth!

Vegeta's ship just touched down on the planet's red terrain, and it was instantly surrounded by technicians of various species, not to mention the servants that will accompany the planet's prince to his chambers. Most of the aliens stared wide-eyed at the strange creature which was perched on Vegeta's shoulder. However, they soon hurried to continue their jobs.

The Briefs were taken by the technicians to the lab where they would teach them about everything so they can help with the planet's technology. During the whole explanation, Bulma could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at all the advanced equipment.

"Okay you two." Said a blue-skinned reptile-like scientist who goes by the name Pimpant*, after one hour of explaining the different structures and tools and what they're for, "Now it's time for you to meet the king." Bulma brightened up at this.

"We get to meet a king?" she asked cheerfully, mirroring her mother's joyfulness. Pimpant blinked, bewildered by the girl's bizarre attitude.

"Yes, the king. Prince Vegeta's father." The scientist replied matter-of-factly, catching the questioning gazes of both father and daughter, he continued, "Prince Vegeta, the one who brought you here from your planet."

Bulma and Dr. Briefs nodded understandingly. Then, a huge guard came out of thin air and guided them to the throne room. Pimpant shook his head while he sweat-dropped.

"What a huge asset for this compound." He mumbled under his breath, "And those are the ones who will develop our technology? I highly doubt that!" he wobbled his head again and sighed noisily, "Well, time to get back to work."

In the meantime, Vegeta was having a quick shower before he went to the throne room, complying with his father's order. 'And I will ask him about that weird dream. Then, I'll meet my mother and brother. They will undoubtedly ask me to accompany them in a walk or something ridiculous like that.' He thought, a small smile spreading on his face.

After some time, Vegeta was getting dressed, he ordered the servants to take care of his new pet while he attended to his meeting with his father. When he arrived, the newest recruits to the science division approached the door as well. The trio entered the room together while the scientists' escort remained outside, standing guard on the double-door's side. Vegeta bowed to the king, but when the other two didn't, he mouthed the words "Kneel down" to them. The duo did as they were told and waited patiently for the man to acknowledge them.

The king cleared his throat and looked down at the latest arrivals and spoke in his deep voice.

"Welcome to our planet. I hope that you can improve our technology as I expect fro-." He was interrupted by the blue-haired human.

"You shouldn't anticipate anything less from Earth's smartest girl and man! My father invented capsules and I helped! You know capsules are really popular on my planet that we became the richest on the whole globe, and we got into commercials and stuff! Yeah, I'm telling yo-" she boasted with pride while beaming at the saiyan king until her father put one hand over her mouth.

The saiyan king and prince could only stare in shock, the prince felt like face-palming while the other's mouth hung open. Recovering quickly, the king cleared his throat, and directed his gaze towards his still stunned son. Clearing his throat again made the younger Vegeta snap out of it while Bulma could only look on questioningly. Dr. Briefs finally let go of his daughter while he apologized to the king.

"What did I do?" Bulma whispered so only Vegeta could hear over the adults' conversation.

"When father talks, you shouldn't interrupt. Especially with that amount of words that you have to say. You should have waited till he gave you permission to speak." He whispered back while he turned his attention to the adults, giving Bulma his back. She pouted childishly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why don't you put that offending appendage back where it belongs?" Vegeta said, not bothering to turn around while his tail swayed back and forth behind him. Although she was a stubborn child, Bulma complied as she stood sulking in the back.

After some minutes, the king's conversation with the genius was over, so he addressed both when he said.

"Nappa will lead you to your chambers." He gestured to Nappa to take them to the room.

"Follow me, if you please." The barbaric-looking saiyan said as he walked to the door while the other two trailed close behind him. When the three other occupants of the room got out, the remaining royals sighed at the same time.

"You called for me father?" the prince seriously, his voice void of all emotion. The king nodded in answer and visibly tensed while he hesitated.

"It's not bad news, right?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that what he saw during his trip was not true. His eyes widened when his father looked to the side.

"Vegeta, son. I'm sorry to inform you that during your… flight to Earth to retrieve these scientists, your mother died due to her sickness." His father said in a quiet, grief-filled voice, once Vegeta never heard before. Vegeta stammered, sweat visible on his forehead while he tried not to cry in front of his prideful father.

"You are dismissed." His father said, sorrow could still be heard in his voice. Vegeta hurried outside, his tears threatening to fall down, 'So it was true?' he supposed gloomily, 'How could he?!' his thoughts changed from sadness to anger in seconds, 'Tarble… I have to find Tarble. If he's here that means that my father is telling me the truth, and if not…' he refused to continue that thought. Vegeta's pace quickened. He searched Tarble's room, called for him, but no answer was heard in return.

Thus, the prince turned to the one being that would never lie to him. His bodyguard, Nappa.

Nappa just got the new employees to their room when someone bumped into him. Looking down, the saiyan quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry my prince. I ho-" However, he was cut short when the youngster demanded hastily.

"Nappa! Where is Tarble? And what happened to my mother?" Nappa stuttered a bit, unsure of how to put it as he looked at the panic-stricken prince. Nappa sighed heavily, 'Why do I have to tell him what really happened? I can lie… but if was to find out the truth… he would never trust me anymore.' Unaware of the older man's conflicts, Vegeta pressed on.

"Nappa! Tell me what happened immediately!"

"Prince Vegeta, I am sorry to notify you that the queen is dead."

"I already know that! I just want to know how!"

Nappa hesitated, and Vegeta knew then that he knew something he had to know. His hand glowed with ki threateningly, and that was enough to get the huge saiyan speaking.

"The king asked me not to tell, but… I guess it's your right to know that it was entirely your father's fault." The bodyguard said catching the prince's interest. The prince dissipated his ki and signaled for Nappa to carry on.

"The king planned the whole thing. He said that his mate was only getting in the way that he had to get rid of her, so he poisoned the late queen. He gave her the venom, waiting for her demise. In the end, he got what he wanted, and the queen is now deceased." He finished grimly. The prince's vision was getting blurry. He shook his head to keep his tears at bay. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose. Then, when he trusted his voice as not to crack, he asked.

"And what about Tarble?"

"The king's scheme was to send Tarble to another planet, but the queen didn't want to abandon her son. That's why the king wanted to kill Queen Juumara in the first place." Nappa replied honestly, "You will not let the king know that I told you right, prince?"

Vegeta barely gave him a shake of his head as he practically flew to his room and dove in his pillows on the bed and let his tears he held for so long fall. 'A saiyan's family is more important to him than his pride. How could he do this?' he thought as he sobbed quietly.

Bulma couldn't help but hear every word the saiyans spoke outside her door. She was just as devastated as Vegeta was, after all, how could a father do that to his family? 'Poor, poor Vegeta… If it was me instead of him, and my father was the one who killed my mother, I don't know what I'd do.' She thought sympathetically, 'And that man! I can't believe he could do something like that!' she directed her angry thoughts at the race's king, 'I bet that Vegeta needs a talk. A friend. And that's just what I'll be to him!' she decided with determination.

She made her way through the halls, wondering where the prince's room would be. She put a finger under her chin as she stared at the beautifully designed walls until she got to a different looking door. Thinking that this room should be Vegeta's, she knocked gently.

"Go away, Nappa!" she heard the prince's hoarse voice yelling from inside. She took in a deep breath and knocked again while saying.

"Hey Vegeta, it's me, Bulma." Silence was all she heard. She stood there quietly and patiently until she heard the door opening, revealing a distressed prince.

"Well, I don't have all day. Out with it already." He said gruffly, sounding impatient as ever, but Bulma knew that it was all an act.

"I heard you and Nappa talking, and I couldn't help but come here. It's my duty as a guest and as a… friend." She said seriously, her blue eyes dripping with sincerity. Vegeta's features for a moment and just as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced by the narrowing of his eyes.

"Well, I don't need your help or sympathies. I'm not a sniveling, pathetic fool!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut, but Bulma stopped it before closing all the way.

"When people are trying to help, the least you can do is accept it!" she yelled, tired from his bratty attitude. She persistently pushed the door open and continued in a calmer tone.

"I know that it isn't fair, Vegeta. That's why I'm trying to help you! If that ever happens to me, I would probably need a friend to talk to!"

"A friend to talk to? And what good would that do?"

"Having a person who listens to you when you talk about your problems can be relieving." She said and when Vegeta opened his mouth to say something she continued, "And I don't mean people who listen to you because of your authority over them, but people who listen because of friendship."

"Are you my friend… Bulma?" he asked, biting his lip as if the words themselves are venom. Bulma smiled and nodded. Vegeta sighed and put his pride aside… this time.

"And what do you… suggest I do?"

"You should probably talk to your father. Let him see that you know the truth. Maybe then, he'll feel guilty and bring back your brother."

"I wish it was that easy." He mumbled under his breath, "But I guess I'll do it your way, just this once."

Bulma grinned excitedly at him making Vegeta roll his eyes. Then, she hit his shoulder playfully while she added.

"And you better control that temper of yours."

Vegeta frowned; however, his frown quickly turned into a smirk.

"Look who's talking." He said while Bulma glared at him.

"Jerk."

"Banshee."

After that, Bulma turned on her heel and strolled down the hallways towards her room in the well-decorated palace. Vegeta sighed heavily, taking the girl's idea into consideration. 'Do friends do this all the time? Do they always help their friends, no matter what?' he let a small smile appear on his face, he felt better after talking to her, just like she said he would, 'Does that mean that we are friends?' he let his mind wander as he washed his face and got ready to face his father.

Sometime later, Vegeta was in the throne room. The king acknowledged his heir with a nod, and the prince spoke up.

"Father, Tarble is not here. I've looked everywhere, but I cannot find him, so where is he?"

"Tarble disappeared after Juumara's tragic death." The king replied automatically, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Vegeta nodded, taking mental notes on his answers and reactions to his questions.

"What about my mother? How did she die?"

"I already told you, son. She died because of the disease."

Vegeta was not pleased with both his father's answers. He took in a breath, repeating Bulma's words over and over in his head. After he calmed down a bit, he decided to break the tension with a simple sentence.

"You are lying, _father._" He spoke the last word like it hurt his tongue to say it. Faster than the eye could follow, King Vegeta slapped his son hard across his face.

"Don't you dare to ever question my authority over you, Vegeta! To insult a saiyan's honesty is like wounding his pride and honor!" Even after his father's harsh words and actions, Vegeta still had the courage to talk back.

"A saiyan's family is more important to him than his pride, father, right?" Vegeta paused letting the words sink in, "You taught me that…" he mumbled before lifting himself up and heading straight to the privacy of his quarters.

Author's Notes: This is the longest chapter I have ever written… till now. So was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review/follow/favorite! : )

*Pimpant: French word for smart.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I need a new beta-reader, so if anyone is interested plz leave a pm! : )

A huge thank you to everyone who has bothered to read and review this story! : ) I'm really glad that this story got some good feedback! I hope u enjoy the rest of it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 5: A Plan following a Realization

All the inhabitants of the castle were sleeping soundly. All except a certain prince and his pet from Earth. The little squirrel was desperately trying to ease his friend's conscious as the boy continually passed a hand through his upswept hair as if that would stop his problems from overwhelming his young mind. He sighed for the umpteenth time while he patted Erikyuu's furry head.

"What should I do?" he asked directing his question to his helpless friend. He walked over to the bed and slumped with a groan, Erikyuu quickly following him to the bed. Vegeta frowned remembering his father's cruelty to both his sons and mate. 'How could he do this to me?' he thought, his face paling when he realized that his father was a true monster, and he was completely in his mercy.

"I won't stand to stay here forever while I know that he has done nothing but harm me and my brother! I have to do something!" he exclaimed making sure that his voice wasn't too loud to wake up the nearby saiyans. Erikyuu scurried to his desk that had different maps of galaxies and planets until he found the familiar picture of his own planet. He made a noise getting Vegeta's attention. The saiyan prince looked at the photo of the blue planet.

"Yes, that's Earth, your home planet." The saiyan said before returning to pace in his room, but the squirrel had other plans. The creature made another sound, but Vegeta didn't acknowledge it. The furry squirrel threw a pen at the pacing saiyan causing him to crouch low in a fighting stance. He sharpened his senses as he studied the room; however, when he saw the bewildered squirrel he felt ridiculous. He stood up right and watched Erikyuu as it went to his spaceship model and carried it to the picture of the planet.

"Travel to Earth?" Vegeta said as he scratched his forehead, "That's running away." He crossed his arms over his chest. Erikyuu shuffled through the maps again until it found a picture of the red planet it was currently on. It put the two pictures some distance apart and transported the ship from Vegeta-sei to Earth and then back again.

"We'll go to Earth but it'll only be temporary until my father comes back to his senses. When did you become so smart?" he blinked twice realizing that Erikyuu just gave him the perfect plan after he asked for one.

"It's probably because of Vegeta-sei's air and the conditions you're living in." he convinced himself and shrugged the matter off.

'I should be extra careful so no one would detect me. I'll tell the blue-haired girl to build me a spaceship in secret tomorrow. I hope she accepts to do it for me.' And with that, he went to sleep, his furry friend curling up beside him.

The next morning, a maid brought his breakfast, he ate it hastily and got dresses. After that, Vegeta went to the lab and looked for a splash of blue hair in the crowd of scientists. After some time, he caught a glimpse of her and hurried. He motioned for her to follow him, and she was happy to comply.

"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma greeted cheerfully while Vegeta nodded his head eagerly. Bulma cocked her head to one side questioningly and the saiyan prince filled her with information about the plan, leaving out who came up with it.

"I'll do it." She said with a confident smile. Vegeta almost jumped in excitement, but stopped himself.

"But I have some conditions." Bulma continued while Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Of course she wants something in return.' He thought, silently urging her to continue.

"First, I want to have a tour and see everything on this planet." She stated the first condition and her face brightened when Vegeta nodded, "Also, I would like to go with you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but before he could get anything out, Bulma continued, "You're the Prince of all Saiyans! They would go crazy when you suddenly disappear! And who would know where you went except your friend?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I think that you have a point." He mulled over the matter for some time until he reached his concluding choice, "I guess that you're coming with me then." He grumbled and sighed when she squealed in delight.

"I'll start with the ship once our tour is over." She stated happily.

"Right now?" he asked and she nodded vigorously in response.

"We both have time to spare, so I think it's best if we go. Pronto." She explained while he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll go get ready and we'll go on this tour you want so badly." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes angrily at his attitude when she said as she poked a finger in his chest.

"One more thing, drop that bad-ass attitude if you want your ship to be built." She said fumingly turning to go to her room leaving Vegeta dumbfounded. He shook his head and chuckled as he thought, 'Stupid girl.'

Author's Notes: I hope I get a lot of reviews on this chapter too! Thank u for ur time! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: hey! Sorry for the really slow update… and thanks for everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed! Also I would like to thank u for not giving up on my fic : )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 6: Tour around Vegeta-sei

To say Bulma was excited was an understatement. She was practically jumping as she strolled beside the graceful prince.

"What are we going first?" Bulma asked enthusiasm clearly evident in her voice and on her glowing face. Instead of answering her question, Vegeta just kept walking in the long hallway, and that just made Bulma's good mood vanish in a flash.

"Excuse me, _your highness. _But back on my planet, the tour guide used to actually talk." She noted while narrowing her eyes. All Vegeta did was ignore her again.

"Fine. If that's the way you're going to behave then you can kiss your precious dream ship good-bye." Bulma stated, turned on her heel and just as she was about to take the first step, Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her like a child.

"Ouch! Not so hard!" she exclaimed as she fought against her captor. The other teenager sighed and loosened his grip. The last thing he needed right now is to hear her screeching on his sensitive ears.

"What's up with the silent treatment anyways?" she choked out when his grip on her wrist was finally manageable.

"Maybe I wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you didn't take one whole hour to get ready!" he shouted wrathfully.

"The only reason I did take such a long time is for me to look acceptable when we go out and meet people." She said matter-of-factly.

"First of all, you look hideous at all times." He replied and before she could get a word out he continued, "Second of all, we are not going to _meet _anyone. I will take you to some places I know then come back here so you can finish the ship already."

"What do you mean 'we're not going to meet anyone'? That's the whole point of this trip!" she exclaimed unhappily.

"I'm a prince. And I will not lower myself to talk to saiyans who are not even worth licking my boots." He stated, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

"How can you say that? They are your people!"

"Saiyan Lesson Number One: There are ranks for saiyans. The Elite, or first-class saiyans, which are the most important and powerful of all, after the royals of course. Then, the second-class saiyans. And finally, the third-class saiyans who are the least significant." He said making Bulma feel like being lectured in school. He walked through another hallway with Bulma hot on his heels.

"Seems like it has been embedded into you since childhood." She mumbled under her breath. She received a freaky glare from the prince in response. The two walked in long strides until Vegeta stopped in front one of the gigantic doors of the palace. The door was protected by two guards who bowed respectively. Vegeta nodded and one of the saiyans opened the entrance for the prince and his visitor.

Bulma was stricken by everything that was in the huge room. The floor was a light wood color while the walls were painted red, like the sky of the planet. The walls were decorated with golden strips and right in the middle of each wall, a golden symbol was implanted. Bulma fixed her gaze on the strange figure.

"It's the royal symbol of Vegeta-sei." Vegeta explained as he pointed on the mark printed on his armor. Bulma nodded and continued her analysis of the place. She looked upwards and found out that the source of light was heavily garnished with crystals; a huge crystal was found in the center, and smaller ones spread out until they reached the end.

"Why is this room so protected?" she asked while she diverted her attention from the portrait of the room to the boy's face.

"Because of this." He said as he motioned to her to follow him. They approached a container with a glass lid and golden sides. Inside it, a big emerald seated on a pillow was shining in different colors every now and then. Bulma was awed by the odd emerald.

"What's so special about it?" Vegeta scratched his head in a very Goku-like manner as he thought.

"Well, my mother used to tell me that it has some hidden force that helps the ones with a pure heart when they truly need it by granting their one most needed wish_._"

"It works like the dragon balls then."

"Dragon balls?" Vegeta asked as he chuckled.

"It's not that kind of balls!" Bulma exclaimed, her face turning a shade of red. She retained her composure and continued, "If one finds all seven, he could get one wish granted."

"Yeah, but the emerald works **only** for the ones with pure hearts. Nobody else." He corrected, "Shall we move on?" he said as he exited the room. Bulma followed close behind and took one last glance at the emerald.

"When did you last use the emerald?"

"I don't really know. Now stop blabbering." Bulma pursed her lips but said nothing more. Vegeta showed her around the palace, but there was nothing that she hadn't already seen except for the emerald. Mainly because whenever she tried to enter, the guards would shout at her in their saiyan language.

"Are you going to take me to see the outside wonders now?" she asked hopefully.

"We don't have many things to show you. The landscape was denatured after the Saiyan-Tuffle war," Bulma's face fell, "but we do have one thing that you would like." The two walked out of the well-decorated structure and walked through the forests with yellow trees.

"Are the trees always yellow?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes, except for winter when there are no leaves at all on them." He clarified.

"How long till we get to that place?"

"We're half-way there. Don't tell me you're tired, we've barely walked for an hour." He said smugly.

"Shut up." She practically yelled as she made an attempt to punch him. However, before her hand got near him, he had it in his hand.

"Friendly advice: If you ever get a punch on me, you're going to be in a lot of trouble… you would also break your hand." She repeated his sentence sarcastically in a low voice, hoping that he wouldn't hear it. An abrupt deluge of water stopped her prayers.

"EEK!" she screeched at the top of her lungs while a certain saiyan prince was doubling over, laughing hard.

"You heard me?"

"You had a doubt?" he asked her, surprise etched on his face. The two walked for another hour and made it to the desired place. A beautiful blue lake was set in view. Birds of wild variety and colors were flying all around while chirping their happy tune. Every now and then, fish of different sizes jumped out of the water. The ground was covered with yellow and brown leaves just like the leaves on the trees. Bulma was enchanted by the calmness of the region.

"I love it." She said while letting out a breath of air. She smiled as she relaxed, and Vegeta smiled an unseen smile too due to a feeling he didn't recognize at all. He lied down, closing his eyes contentedly. Bulma glanced his way, her eyes full of happiness as she too lied down and took a deep nap. The couple didn't realize, however, that they were being watched intently by a certain saiyan.

'She's corrupting him. She has to leave!'

Author's Notes: thanks you for waiting everyone and I hope that this chapter was good enough. I would love it if you guys tried to guess who's watching Vegeta and Bulma. Please R&R! :D


End file.
